Ironside: The Fifteenth Runner
by Mounty Swiss
Summary: WHN to "The Fourteenth Runner", S1, set January 1968
1. Chapter 1

**Ironside: The Fifteenth Runner**

WHN to "The Fourteenth Runner", S1

Set January 1968

_(Summary of the original episode:  
>Yuri Azneyeff, a Soviet athlete, has been kidnapped! Or has he? Ironside must work with Soviet agents to find out what happened to the man. He helps him escape, but to be sure of not being caught Yuri has to wait until Valentine's Day to meet his girlfriend Irina. Will they be able to wait?)<em>

* * *

><p>Thoughtfully Chief Robert T. Ironside put the receiver back onto the cradle.<p>

"Where can I reach Ed?" he asked, addressing nobody specifically.

"Nowhere at all, since you gave him the weekend off, remember?" Mark Sanger reminded him.

"He wanted to go on that sailing trip with my friend. He may still be at home, or perhaps on his way to pick her up." Eve Whitfield knew that in his quiet way Sgt. Ed Brown had been full of anticipation of this weekend.

"Try his phone at home first, I need him!"

"Chief, you can't do that to him! He practically worked around the clock on Christmas and over the New Year." Since he was the only one without any close relatives it had been logic to have him on duty over the holidays.

"And how do you explain to Irina that Yuri Azneyeff will be caught or maybe even killed because Ed wanted to have a day off?!" asked the Chief acerbically.

Without another word Eve dialed Ed's number, but there was no answer, neither in his apartment nor in his car.

"I need the number of the girl he wants to go out with."

Eve knew it by heart, since Susan Montgomery was one of her close friends. She had described her colleague as "cute" and looked forward to have him on her yacht for a day.

Ironside decided to make the phone call himself.

Susan had just let Ed into her nice, spacious apartment when the telephone rang. "Come in!" she waved and picked up the phone.

"Good morning, Miss Montgomery! I hear that you plan a sailing adventure with Sgt. Brown. What would you think of a real-life adventure? You would play an important part in a police operation. How would you like that?"

The girl, quite used to sailing trips, Caribbean and South Seas included, was instantly on fire. "Sir, I would just _love_ to do that!"

Eve shook her head. It was incredible how the Chief was able to sweet talk people when it fitted his plans.

Meanwhile Susan had passed the receiver to Ed.

When he heard of the change of plans he had to swallow hard, but of course he didn't protest. He was Ed Brown after all. And when he realized that Yuri and Irina were in danger he was all ears.

"Ed, you and Susan meet Irina at the corner of 17th and Dolores. Take your and Susan's cars. Leave yours somewhere on the way and go on together in Susan's. Susan will take Irina to her home and stay there with her. You will walk on 17th towards the old Navy pier until you meet Yuri. He is being observed. Get rid of the people who follow him. Then contact me and we'll take it from there. Hurry!"

* * *

><p>Two minutes later the two young people were on their way.<br>Ed thought about Ironside's plan. It was considerate, as usual. His car would have to remain someplace where it could not betray Yuri, Irina or himself.  
>Whoever chased Yuri – probably the KGB, the Russian intelligence - could not know of Susan yet, but they would not have much time left, if they wanted Irina to be safe with her.<br>Ed made sure that nobody was around when he jumped into Susan's red Corvette.

Irina was standing where they expected her. As far as Ed could see she was not being shadowed.

"Irina, this is Susan. You can trust her. You can't meet Yuri though. He called Chief Ironside because he is being observed. We will help him get away, but you have to stay with Susan until we contact you. Please – don't go out on your own. This could be vital, for you as well as for Yuri!"

Irina was taken aback by this bad news, but she'd had enough bad experience in her own country to be afraid of the KGB, and she knew now that they could reach her even in the U.S.

For Susan all this was a wonderful adventure, and she enjoyed it thoroughly.

"Thank you, Susan. I will make good for this, I promise!" Ed said.

The girls gazed after his tall frame, while he hurried towards the bay. "He's a great guy, isn't he?" asked Susan.

For Irina there was nobody like Yuri, but she did not want to disagree with the woman who was about to help her. "Yes, he sure is. He and Mr. Ironside do so much for me and Yuri. I'm sorry for not being able to wait to see Yuri. Now they all are in troubles because of me. And I am sure you had other plans for today too."

"That's ok. Playing James Bond is much more interesting than sailing anyway. Let's do what Ed said and go to my place."

* * *

><p>Ed met Yuri ten minutes later. He was walking slowly, knowing full well that he had unasked-for company. Brown recognized them instantly: with their dark hats and coats they really looked like two figures out of a spy movie.<p>

"Where to? This is your town, so go ahead!" said Yuri, glad that he was being helped, but also a little embarrassed because he had maneuvered himself into this situation.

Ed turned left toward Potrero Hill. Instantly the two men followed. Ed extended his stride, but at the next crossroads the pursuers were still close enough to see them take a turn.

Yuri started to run, and Ed followed suit. They reached the next street and turned unseen.  
>Yet after a few steps they saw that from the end of their road a car slowly drove towards them… too slowly to be unsuspicious. Both men knew that car. It belonged to Marlon Davis, a leading CIA agent.<p>

"It looks as if your secret service is behind us too," admonished Yuri, and Ed scratched his head: this made things rather complicated.

Quickly they passed between two houses, jumping over the garden fence. They heard squealing tires behind them and accelerated.  
>Ed had to struggle to keep up with Yuri. The man was really fast!<p>

"You are quite a good runner. Did you ever think of a sports career?" complimented Yuri.

"No, fortunately not – and surely not after the experience of trying to keep up with you!" Ed breathed.

* * *

><p>Impatiently Ironside was sitting in front of his radio, hoping for good news.<p>

He expected that his Sergeant would be able to handle the situation; he had trained him personally, after all. But there were always unforeseeable events…

When the telephone rang he picked it up immediately. Yet he didn't hear Ed's voice, but Marlon Davis', the CIA agent's.

"Bob, we found out that Yuri Azneyeff is still alive. We have to find him. He is very valuable for us. We can't risk losing him to the KGB. You have to help us find him."

"Listen, Marlon, this is a country where civil rights are supposed to be respected. Yuri Azneyeff wants to quit his work as an agent. That's nothing but his right. I won't help anybody to stoop as slow as to force people into an illiberal life!"

"Bob, there is more at stake than the rights of one single man. The information he could provide may perhaps be vital for future military operations!"

"If the rights of one single man – and the rights of every single man - don't count in a country anymore then this country is not worthy of winning a future war!"

"If you see it that way then I will have to get support from elsewhere…"

At that Davis ended the call.

Furiously Ironside turned towards Eve. "You hold the fort here. Mark, we are going out. I want to be able to intervene if necessary."

Shortly after they had left police headquarters, they heard the message via radio: "We have a 459 in a jewelry store near the intersection of 17th and Connecticut. The fugitives are two young men in their twenties. Both are tall and dark-haired, exceptional sportsmen, very probably top athletes or elite soldiers.

One of them is very athletic. He has a moustache and he is wearing a brown corduroy jacket, dark grey pants, light blue shirt. The other is slender, clean-shaven, wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a dark blue sports jacket and sneakers."

"That's quite smart!" grumbled Ironside, smashing his fist onto the table in the paddy wagon. "Davis brings the police in pretending that Yuri and Ed are thieves. Now every straight cop is on their tail. And we can't even get in contact with them…"

* * *

><p>When Ed and Yuri thought that they had left their pursuers behind them, a black and white blocked their way. This was not possible, was it?!<br>But it was.

Swiftly Yuri turned left.  
>Ed protested. He knew that this was a dead end. But Yuri, who was running ahead, did not seem to hear him.<br>He reached a high paling gate. Without even slowing down he jumped up and pulled his body over the gate. Ed had done such stunts in the marines, but that had been a few years ago… He was a little surprised to find out that he was still able to do it.

* * *

><p>The chatter through the radio showed Ironside that the dragnet around the two fugitives was tightening.<p>

He did not like what he would have to do now, not at all, but he could not see any other possibility. "Mark, these boys may be able to handle two secret services at once, but the entire SFPD may be a little too much. Let's help them. Drive up to Potrero Hill!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<br>As I understand the original episode, it is meant to be a parody, and so is this WHN. _


	2. Chapter 2

When they had reached Potrero, the Chief started his battery-operated radio set. It was sending some modern music.  
>Then he pulled out the antenna of his powerful mobile radio transmitter as far as possible and started to send the music over the police radio frequency.<br>It would not jam the police radio communication of the entire town, but it would sure exacerbate the work of his colleagues'.

* * *

><p>Yuri and Ed ran on, through gardens and parks, along narrow roads, upwards and downwards, using stairs whenever there were some, because there at least the cars could not follow them – and because it was obvious that they were able to run and climb faster than those who tried to follow them on foot.<p>

Ed showed Yuri how to use a fire ladder in a creative way by leaping from one platform to the next.  
>But then they reached a dead end again. Yuri jumped up and pulled himself onto a concrete wall. Ed followed and managed to grab the top edge of the wall too, but at this point he was too beat to get his body onto the wall. Yuri helped him up. This man's strength was astonishing!<br>On the other side the ground was much deeper down. Yuri jumped down and landed in a dive roll to soften the impact.  
>Ed hesitated just for a second. This would not do any good to his back, which was his weak point since it had been injured in Vietnam. Then he heard the next car approach and followed the top athlete.<p>

* * *

><p>After three quarters of an hour Ironside stopped interfering with the police radio.<br>The police had mobile radio direction finders. If they stayed in the same place for too long they would be detected.

"Mark, drive me to Nob Hill!"

Minutes later the policemen were entertained by non-stop information from the weather channel.

* * *

><p>Before Yuri and Ed reached the next corner they heard a screeching sound, then a crash: a car accident. One of the cars was a black and white.<br>The runners men turned around. Ed headed towards the entrance to the metro. A moving stairway led down to the tracks, another up from there. Ed hopped onto the handrails, one leg on each side of it, and slid swiftly downwards. It was not the first time he did that; of course up to now it had always been in the line of duty, when he'd had to pursue some teenagers.  
>Yuri wondered briefly about this unusual way of moving, then he shrug his shoulders and did likewise. It was quite an efficient way of getting downwards.<p>

Behind them somebody hollered. Were their hunters so close? Unfortunately, there was no metro around right now. After a short glance back Yuri ran into the tunnel.

"You are crazy!" shouted Ed, yet he had no choice but to follow the athlete.

This time Ed had trouble with Yuri's tempo. Then he even heard an approaching train. Yuri jumped up to a niche in the wall, the only possibility to avoid getting hit by the train. Ed took up speed and in the nick of time Yuri pulled him up, out of harm's way and into the niche.

Ed grinned: "Thanks pal, that was close!"

The train rushed past them, ruffling their hair. A little shaken they ran on.  
>Distinctly Ed felt the difference between an Olympic champion in long distance running and an ex-marine. Still there was nothing he could do but to give his best.<p>

Without further troubles, but exhausted – at least as far as Ed was concerned - they reached the next metro station.  
>Yuri, who was still in the lead, used the escalator to run upwards. When the crowd from the incoming metro blocked his way, he unceremoniously jumped over the handrails and continued his ascent – against the moving stairways!<p>

How had he done that? Ed caught the handrails and crossed over, not without difficulties. Out of breath he fought his way up to the street.

Yuri grabbed his shoulder and pointed upwards: people with dark hats in two cars which looked all too much as if they belonged to the KGB or the CIA – whichever – were awaiting them. From the other side a police car with blue lights and siren approached.

"It's becoming tight…," Ed commented. Yuri was well aware of that.

Brown's gaze stopped at the decoration of a house across the street. Somebody had put some little snowmen in papier-mâché in front of their house, obviously some kind of Christmas or winter decoration. They were arranged on two skateboards.  
>Ed had been at College when he had first seen such a piece of sports equipment. He had immediately taken a liking to skating and bought a board himself. Later this sport had been forbidden because of some severe accidents, and this was probably the reason why these boards were being used for decorative purposes.<p>

"Come on!" he whispered and pulled Yuri's sleeve. Quickly he crossed the street. A little boy was standing in the door of the house across.

"May we borrow these? We will bring them back tomorrow, scout's honor!" Ed promised, pointing at the skateboards. Surprised the boy nodded and re-arranged the little snowmen on the ground.

Yuri's eyes were popping out of his head when Ed jumped onto one of the skateboards and took off at breakneck speed. Reluctantly he put his feet onto the vehicle which he did not consider very trustworthy…

* * *

><p>After half an hour of detailed weather forecasts Ironside stopped the transmission and listened to the messages coming through now. They sounded almost incredible: Two men had either gone crazy or they wanted to make fool of the police… and of two secret services, Ironside added silently. But he was afraid that Ed and Yuri would not be able to escape much longer.<p>

A short crackle from the radio announced another incoming message.

"We have further information about the thieves: the more athletic of the two young men involved is a Russian. His name is Yuri Alexeyovich Azneyeff, a member of the Soviet team of long-distance runners."

Ironside held his breath. Did they know that Ed was with Yuri?

The message went on: "The second man is unidentified up to now. Right now they are following 19th Street on skateboards, at a dangerously high speed. This violation of traffic rules only shows their recklessness."

Mark threw the Chief an incredulous look. "Our square, straight, model Sergeant doing a forbidden sport? I can't believe it!"

Meanwhile the voice in the radio added: "…they are to be considered as armed and dangerous."

That was all they needed! Now Ed's and Yuri's lives were at stake.  
>And even if they were caught alive, be it by the police or by the CIA, Ed's career on the force would be finished at any rate. After all the mischief he had accomplished today it would be impossible to talk him out this time. And he, Ironside, had sent him on this mission in the first place!<p>

Ed Brown was more than a promising young officer. He was the next thing to a son he would ever have. What could he do to help him and Yuri?

First and foremost it was time for another round of music on the police radio. Of course they had to send from another place again.

* * *

><p>Ed and Yuri were still on the run. Surprisingly the police did not seem to have a plan to catch them.<br>That was their only relief though. Ed had thought that he was quite fit, but after hours of playing cops and robbers – and always being robbers – he knew that he would never like this game again. _Ever_.

Right now there were no black and whites, no black limousines and no running men behind them. Instead there was a phone booth within reach.  
>Ed decided to use it and call for help.<p>

* * *

><p>The car phone pulled Ironside out of his depressing thoughts about his assistant. It was Eve.<p>

"Chief, I was in contact with your friend." To make sure that nobody could understand her message she had to use code words. "I told him about your old friends. He will try to get there, but there are troubles."

She was telling him! Ironside thought.

She went on: "He will try to get there by car. He may need your help."

Ironside had found some kind of 'conspiracy dwelling' for Yuri. It was the apartment of some old friends. The couple were not home, but their daughter Rosalyn had agreed to help.  
>Obviously Ed had finally managed to phone Eve and she had given him the address.<br>It was the last sentence which worried him: Of course he would need help. What would be the best way to give it to him?

Ironside decided to join the persecutors.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the phone booth Ed already heard the sirens of police cars. They sent a chill down his spine. It was a strange feeling; they had never done that before.<p>

On the opposite side of the street he saw a young woman get out of a small yellow car, a Volkswagen beetle.  
>He hurried over to her and showed her his badge. "Madam, this is an emergency. Would you please lend me your car?"<p>

The girl did not notice the ID. She had only eyes for the winsome young man who came out of nowhere and talked to her so kindly.  
>Readily she gave him her car keys, beaming with joy.<p>

"I suppose the car papers are in the glove compartment, right? I will contact you as soon as possible. And at the earliest possible date I will take you out for dinner in return for your help, agreed?"

"We have a date!" she breathed and took a step back to let him get into her car.

"Thank you, madam!" With a short wave Ed started the VW. It was awfully narrow for two tall men, but they were both more than happy to have it.

Ed was also glad that he had already turned the next corner when the first black and white closed in on them. What would the girl – he didn't even know her name – what would she think if she knew that her car was being pursued by the police?

As cool as ice Yuri opened the glove compartment. There he found not only the car papers, but also the girl's driver's license. "You have a date with a certain Madeleine Durrer," he stated.

"That's good to know," Ed smirked.

The laughter stuck in Yuri's throat when Ed drove the VW into the next road which was surely not meant to be used by motor cars.

During the following chase across San Francisco he was tempted to protect his eyes with his hands, but then he had to preserve his honor. He had to admit that the Sergeant knew his town well, and these Americans seemed to be born in cars: Ed drove backwards almost as often as forwards, because his way was blocked by black and whites or – several times – by cars wedged into one another. The three forces which were trying to catch them did not work too well together. Fortunately. In addition to that the small car was of course able to pass through bottlenecks and under bridges where most other cars had to stay behind.

Nevertheless the Sergeant started to gradually show signs of exhaustion. His forehead was covered with sweat, his driving became almost awkward. More than once he was lucky not to graze the corners he turned too fast. And the pursuers were getting very close…


	3. Chapter 3

Ahead there was an open garage. Swiftly Ed steered the little car into it, jumped out and closed the garage door. He knew full well that the police would soon notice where they had vanished and start to search the garages in this road. But right now he needed a break. His hands were trembling, he was completely worn out.

* * *

><p>Mark, who was still driving the paddy wagon, pretending that he was trying to catch the yellow Volkswagen and in the process getting in everybody's way with his unwieldy vehicle, saw it vanish into the garage. He informed the Chief.<p>

Ironside decided to seize the chance. He picked up the microphone of the radio. "We have just passed a suspicious car, perhaps with the two fugitives. It is driving toward Bryant." That was perpendicular to the street where the yellow car was parked and away from it. It wasn't a flat out lie, they had indeed been passed by a small car. Who could tell if it was not suspicious?

The men in the police cars who had stopped and wondered where the yellow beetle had vanished heard it and headed where Ironside had told them to go. Others, supposedly less conspicuous ones, followed.

* * *

><p>Ed, who had left the door ajar, saw them leave. It was their chance to get away.<p>

He re-opened the door and jumped back into the car.

"Listen, Yuri – right around the next block is our 'conspiracy dwelling'. You wait there until the Chief or a member of our staff comes to get you. Don't leave there on your own, by no means! Hide your jacket under your seat and take mine, but wear it inside out."

Yuri jumped out, clad in a now light grey jacket, and made it unseen up the stairs to the apartment Ironside had stated.  
>When Ed saw that the door was open he left. His own car was not standing far away. He parked the yellow car and walked away from it, his appearance also somewhat changed, since he now wore nothing but jeans and a shirt.<br>It looked as if he were still not being followed. On detours he reached his Ford.  
>Over the radio in his car he got the information that the police were looking for him not far away.<br>He approached the search party, hoping to fit in nicely.

Suddenly he was passed and stopped by a black and white with sirens and blue lights. "Sir, you fit the description of one of the two thieves we are following. Get out of the car!"

Calmly staying where he was Ed showed his badge. "Brown, SFPD. I think I saw the getaway car a few minutes ago," he said, and it was perfectly true. "Then I lost sight of it."

Confused the officer apologized, and waving friendly Ed left. The officer did not need to see that even his legs were trembling now, and not only from exhaustion… It would only be a matter of time until a smarter cop or agent would recognize him!

* * *

><p>It was getting dark now. Ironside decided to take the last step towards the rescue of his friends. He called the Commissioner.<p>

"Dennis, do you really think that such a large scale operation is justified for what are probably only two small-time hoods? We don't even know what exactly they stole."

"Small-time hoods?! You don't believe this, Bob, do you? Hardly a man within the department could follow them!"

Actually it was only one, Ironside thought, not without pride.

Of course this was not about a little theft anymore. It was about the police being hoaxed. But Randall had to admit that on the surface Ironside was right. Probably the city council would see things that way too.

Soon afterwards the radio announced that the search was canceled.

Ed picked up the microphone of the radio and called Ironside. "Chief, can we meet for dinner as planned?"

Ironside answered immediately: "Yes, but I have to go home and change my clothes first."

He did not care the least about his clothes, but he would have to appease Commissioner Randall before meeting with Ed and Yuri.

* * *

><p>Ironside sent Eve home and Mark to his room. He didn't want them to be involved in his scheme any more than necessary.<br>He had barely enough time to do that before the Commissioner entered his office-apartment.

Walking down the ramp he asked, "Bob, tell me – the second man who kept the entire police department busy all day, was that your precious assistant?"

Surprised Ironside wanted to know, "Why do you ask me this?"

"Well, the description matched quite well: A man in his twenties, tall, very slim and athletic, most probably either a top athlete or an elite soldier. Brown is in his late twenties and he was an officer in the U.S. marines before he joined the force, wasn't he?"

"Oh come on, Dennis, you heard as well that the man was wearing blue jeans and sneakers. Have you ever seen our neat Sgt. Brown in blue jeans?"

"Ok, you have a point there. But then he probably doesn't sleep in a suit either, does he?"

"What exactly do you want, Dennis? Did you want that manhunt to end in a blood bath? Yuri Azneyeff killed or in the hands of the KGB? You know as well as I do that he is not guilty of a theft; that was obviously made up by the CIA. The only thing he wants is a life of freedom. Now it looks as if he escaped, so he has a chance of getting exactly that. Whoever was with him is no criminal either, that's for sure. So why don't you just leave it at that?"

The Commissioner had to secretly agree with him.

"They may not exactly be criminals, but do you have any idea how many police cars got damaged today? And who is going to pay for all those overtime hours? I lost track of how many traffic regulations they violated, but at least they should be punished for some of them."

"I'm sure your men learned a lot today. See it as some kind of mission exercise for them. You can't punish a man for surviving and another one for helping him survive… or simply for being fast, can you?"

Randall sighed. "Why can't I get rid of the impression that they would not have made it without your help?"

"What could I have done to help them? Jump out of this flaming chair and pull them over walls or away from black and whites?!"

Frustrated Randall turned around and left.

* * *

><p>Mark had to be very careful when he drove Ironside to the 'conspiracy dwelling'.<br>Ed and Yuri were awaiting them.

Both young men looked quite alike: Dirty faces like gypsies, with gleaming white teeth, shining eyes, ruffled hair, and clothes in tatters. Yuri had a gash on his forehead and Ed a scratched right hand, but neither of them cared about it. Quite the opposite: They were brimming with life and grinning like school boys.

They looked exactly the way young people should look once in a while, Ironside thought. He had never seen his earnest, serious Sergeant relaxed and happy-go-lucky, never ever. Perhaps he had been that way before Anne*…  
>Well, it was no use thinking about that now. Seeing him like this was somehow – just perfect. Of course he would not tell him that.<p>

"Did nobody ever tell you that those flaming skateboards are dangerous?!" he asked censoriously.

"Yes Sir, Yuri did tell me he thought they were – after we had used them. But when I told him that I thought that his jumping over walls and running through railway tunnels were dangerous, he kept quiet."

Ironside tried to stay earnest. "Are you making a habit of ruining your clothes?"

"It was in the line of duty. But you don't think that there is a chance of getting them paid by the department, do you?"

"Not unless you want to admit that you were the one driving the entire department plus two secret services crazy today! I suppose you would be better off paying for your clothes yourself!"

Rosalyn, Ironside's friends' daughter, was bandaging Ed's hand – which was not necessary, but she wanted to do it anyway - while the Chief explained that he would organize a military operation, headed by an old army friend of his. Yuri and Irina would be flown out of town, but he would not want to know where to.

Surprised Ed looked up. "Not even when they are in trouble?"

"_Especially_ not when they are in trouble!" grumbled Ironside, softening his outburst with a smile. Obviously the young men had not entirely understood the seriousness of the situation they had been in. Accordingly, everybody laughed at him, not really believing him.

Rosalyn went out to make some fresh coffee for everybody.  
>Ironside saw that Yuri was drawing something onto a sheet of paper. It was a number, 15. When it was finished he presented Ed with it. "This is a souvenir for you to remind you of this memorable day. I was the fourteenth runner when I left my last race. Today we were on the run again, but together, so you had to be the fifteenth runner. Congratulations!"<p>

"Thanks, Yuri, and good luck to you and Irina!" Ed smiled.

Mark reminded him, "You have to take back the skateboards tomorrow, and you will spend the next three evenings off dating three different girls from whom you called in favors today: Susan Montgomery, that Madeleine Durrer who lent you the Volkswagen, and the lovely Rosalyn."

Ed scratched his head, which usually seemed to help him think. "Now - which one will I have to date first?"

Ironside almost roared with laughter. "That's your problem, Sergeant. You don't expect me to handle your dates for you, do you?"

* * *

><p><em>*Anne, Ed's fiancée, was killed, see S325 'Tom Dayton Is Loose Among Us' and ff-story 'Tom Dayton Has Escaped'_

_**Author's notes:**  
>This time I was helped by two experts: "Jodm" who added the geographical details to my story and corrected it, and my son A. for his advice relating to radio operating. <em>  
><em>Thank you very much!<em>  
><em>As usual, your support, dear readers and reviewers, was very encouraging.<em>


End file.
